The Author on the Cliff
by WritingMind
Summary: Booth's FBI friends finds a mysterious body on a cliff but somebody doesn't want him taking Bones up to see it. Contemplating whether to add BB or not...may be some. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**_I hope you guys like this. I'd like you to know that it has no relation to my other current fan-fic, The Boy at the Birthday Party. This is completely separate. I hope you guys enjoy. As always, PLEASE R&R_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bones throughout any part of this story. This way I don't have to retype it for every chapter :)**_

"Come on, Bones," he said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from her computer where she had been working on her latest book, "Bone Dust; Blood Lust."

She continued to type until the keyboard was no longer within reach.

"We have a case."

She immediately stopped trying to reach her keyboard and grabbed her equipment bag that was sitting on her desk with a number of other scattered papers. He continued to pull her until they were outside her office and there was no threat of her stopping him. Angela rushed by. "Ange, get Alan to move my lunch with Josh to 2:30 instead of 1:00," she said turning to face her. Booth grabbed her arm again to turn her in the right direction.

"Will do, Bren," she said as she continued walking, only looking back slightly. "What about Dr. Brown?"

"Move him too," she yelled back as Booth pulled her through the final sliding glass doors that led to the outside world.

"You and Dr. Michaels seem to be getting cozy," Booth inquired as they continued to walk, referring to Josh by his title. He still had a firm grip on her arm.

"It's simply business, Booth."

"That's what you always say, Temperance," he said, making her name crisp. They finally reached the SUV and he let go of her arm so they could part to their separate sides of the vehicle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So where's the body?" Brennan asked as they stood at the base of a cliff. She estimated in her head that it was roughly two to three kilometers high. She wasn't the best with measurements but she thought she must be close.

"Look up, Bones, just look up," he said as he turned his head toward the cliff's edge several kilometers above them.

"So how do we get to it?" she asked, realizing the body must be at the top.

"We climb."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After calling Angela to tell her to move both her 'meetings' to next week, Brennan had reluctantly agreed to begin the climb. Neither knew how the other person had climbing experience. Neither felt like asking. For Booth it had been scaling walls in his sniper days. For Brennan it was climbing mountains to identify mountain climbers lost in mudslides. Now, they were a quarter of the way up and both were at the ends of their nerves. Both on the breaking point. They both desperately needed water but had nowhere to stop on the small ledges to get it. Temperance's body was trying to fight off the urge to just faint, let herself fall into the darkness that was edging towards her in the shadows of her mind. Finally her body plunged towards the ground, not from unconsciousness but from the fact that someone had cut her tether and nothing was holding her up. She tried to grab onto the edges in the cliff face but there were no big enough ledges for her to hold on and she fell helplessly to what would most likely be her death.

_**There ya go, your first chapter. I'll update this sometime tomorrow probably with a few chapters because I took tomorrow off from work. Again, R&Ring always appreciated. WritingMind**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next chapter;**_

"Booth!" Brennan yelled as she began to fall but Booth caught her by the arm.

"Bones, hold onto my arm, and don't let go." She grabbed onto his arm as tight as she could. He slowly moved his arm upward until she could grab onto him instead of just his arm. She put her arms around his necks and held onto him tightly. "It's okay, Bones," he said patting her back as she cried on his shoulder. "Going down," he said as he slowly lowered the two of them to the ground some space below them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Half hour later Booth's FBI team had shown up. They were going to go up first to secure the area before Booth and Temperance went up again. They were up there now and Booth had put on his climbing gear. Brennan was nervous though she didn't show it. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes, Booth. Let's just go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A mysterious figure stood in the shadows watching them begin up the mountain. 'Good thing I planted evidence before I scaled back down,' thought the figure.

_**Short chapter, I know. I'm working on the plot itself now. Trying to figure out where to go from here. I'll figure it out and post another chapter soon. :)**_


End file.
